


Every Kiss

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Darco and Harry kiss each other.





	

Draco kisses Harry for the first time to shut him up. Harry doesn't stop him. He lets his body slide next to Draco's, yet that kiss doesn't lead to undressing and gasping, panting breaths and stickiness. 

 

Their second kiss, in close proximity to a bed, does. And it's Harry kissing Draco, this time.

 

Then they kiss each other all over, everywhere, lingering and indulgent. 

 

Then they kiss each other every day, each day and multiple times.

 

They kiss when they tell each other “I love you.” They kiss when sad, joyous. 

 

Draco kisses Harry last, on cold lips forever silent.

 


End file.
